7 Years Later
by FanFicwriter3096
Summary: 7 years after Allegiant. 7 Years since Tris died and Tobias is still healing from her death, but when Tobias meets 2 orphan girls that remind him so much of her, he decides to adopt them. But will these girls help Tobias heal or break him even more. A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please R/R. I update once a week. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my first story so tell me what you think**

 **(I don't own Divergent!)**

 ******7 Years Since Tris Died******

 **Tobias POV:**

It's been 7 years. 7 years since she set off the memory serum. 7 years since I chose Evelyn and she chose me. 7 years without the factions. 7 years without her. I miss her. I miss her every day that I live and she doesn't. Some days are better than others. Some days I wake up smile and get on with my life, like she would have wanted me to. Some days I wake up and it just hits me that I haven't seen her in 7 years. Haven't talked to her, haven't felt her, haven't kissed her. 7 years since she...she...7 years since she died. Today is one of those days. I wake with her name in my mind, her hair , her eyes, her face, her body all fresh in my thoughts "Tris" my Tris. But she's gone. She's gone and she's never coming back.

I get out of bed knowing that's all I'm going to think about for the rest of the day. I take a shower get dressed and eat breakfast all in a daze. Evelyn moved out 2 years ago into her own apartment. Even though she's only 3 blocks away. It feels empty and lonely in my apartment. _If_ Tris had survived, we would have moved into a house together, gotten married and maybe even had kids bye now. I sigh, but it never happened and it never will. Cristina has tried to get me to go on a few dates but we both know I'll never get over her she wasn't like any other girl she was that unique find, and I'll never find her again.

I put my plate in the sink. Grab my bag and walk out the door. Her name still fresh in my mind "Tris". Its there my whole drive to work. At work I sit through meetings and file documents all in a daze I don't remember a single thing.

Johanna has me doing some publicity work out side the office for when she's ready to step down as government official and I could run to take her place. Today she wants me to go down to the transfer center and talk to some of the people there and ask for any ideas to help improve the process of moving them from the fringe to the city. Cristina works there creating files for the people moving into the city, so does Evelyn she works more for taking care of the younger kids that come in alone who can be adopted and moved into the city with the family that chooses them or they stay there until they turn 18 and can move into Chicago on there own, but not many families are adopting children and many are a long way off from 18.

I arrive at the center and walk in. I am greeted by the representative of the Refugee Transfer Center. I look around at all the people the workers the refugees in there tattered colorful clothes. They remind me of the factionless. He shows me around, telling me all the stats of the center. How many families are at the center, how many have came in last month, average that get transferred. They then take me into budget meetings. Then to meet some refugees and take any suggestions they had to help improve the center. I honestly don't remember a single word anyone's said to me all morning.

After another hour of talking and listening they take me to the children's area. I meet Evelyn outside the doors. She smiling working with the children has made her smile more, but the smile she wears fades when she sees the look on my face, her and Cristina know me better than anybody. They can tell that from one look at my face that I'm having a day. When I reach her she immediately takes me into a hug and whispers to me

"It's Ok. I know you miss her but it will be alright. She's not gone, she hasn't left you she right here" she says placing a hand over my heart "She is always right here."

"I know she is" I whisper. "Have any new kids come in?" I ask her trying to change the conversation.

"A group of about 10 came in last night' she answers " Tobias we can't keep taking them in. We are running out of room for all of them and adoption rates are dropping, there's talk of having to turn some people away" she chokes out. I can tell she's worried about these kids.

"Evelyn, Know one is getting turned away, not as long as I have anything to say about it. Ok?"

"Ok." she answers

"Now lets meet these kids" and we enter the children's area


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Here's my next chapter Thanks for following!** **Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth**

 **Tobias POV:**

Inside the children's area there are kids from ages 5-17 all around in bunks in front of screens, being check by doctors, eating at tables. All of them are from the fringe, they all have the same look in there eyes _Fear, Hungry,Worry,_ most of it covered by the look of _Every thing will be ok, We're safe now._ It's true they will all be ok from now on, for the rest of their life the only bad thing is going to be the memories of whats out there.

"Oh the stories these kids could tell" I whisper to my mother.

"Would be nothing compared to the stories you could tell Mr. Eaton" Says a small voice. I turn to see it belongs to a small little girl she can be no older than 5.

"Well that's true but it would not be a happy story because my story does not have a happy ending" I stared

"But in your story you save the city from very bad people" she argues

"Yet in my story I fail to save thing that matters most," I counter "the women I love" A frown appears on her small face.

"I'm sorry "

"It's ok, because I've put all of that behind me. Now I work to help you guys."

"Tell us what its like to be the boss of everyone" says an 8 year old boy standing behind the little girl.

"Sure I'd love to" I begin talking about all the responsibilities that I have and all the jobs I do while a crowd of kids begin to gather, and am just getting to talk to them about how they could become as successful as me if they work hard enough, I hear a scream come from across the room "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll be right back stay here children" I say crossing the room to where the scream came from. When I get there I see the back of two little blond girls. The older one, maybe 11 or 12, is arguing with a worker trying to calm her down. She has her hand around the younger girl, maybe 7 or 8, like someone might take her away any moment.

"No!" she yells " You are not separating us! They either take both of us or not at all!" she's yelling now.

"Excuse me," I interrupt "Is the problem here?" The worker pulls me aside and begins to explain

"These two girls are sisters and a family was looking into adopting both of them, but there was a problem with the older girls um medical placement and now the family only wants the younger sister."

"You promised us! You said we would not be separated!" This time it's the younger sister yelling, strongly, but I hear the fear in her voice . I turn to face the girls and almost fall over, as I get my first full look at their faces. Their wide grey-blue eyes, narrow face, long nose and even though you can tell both are afraid and can see the hints of fear in there eyes, its mostly covered by the fierce look like they are not going down without a fight. It's a look I haven't seen in so long, I hadn't realized how much I missed it. The fear isn't shutting them down it's waking them up. _It's Fascinating._ Without thinking I say her name outloud.

 **"** Tris?"

 **Ok, so what do you guys think? Short chapter I know, more coming soon. I promise! Please let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews! I think I'm not gonna have a set day that I post new chapters because I'm getting very busy with school, but I will upload at least once a week.**

 **OK** **I'm gonna shut up now. Here's my next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't write Divergent, Veronica Roth did.**

 **Tobias POV:**

I am so stunned, all I can do is look at them. They look so much like her. I look at the rest of their bodies avoiding their faces. I know that if I look at their faces again it will break me even more. It's then when I notice the scars, cuts, and bruises on their arms. What have these girls been through? How did this happen? Who did this to them?

"Who's Tris?" The older girl asks snapping me back to reality "I'm Madison and this is my little sister Emma."

"Hello, I'm Tobias" I say, then I turn to the worker "Excuse me you said this family wants to separate the girls due to Madison's _medical placement?"_

 _"_ Yes" she says pulling me away from the girls talking in hush tones. " A full body examination concluded that both girls have been not taken care of properly. Not being fed, not getting sleep, the usual situation with kids from the fringe, but these girls have been beaten badly and often. Madison more than Emma, and because of that the family only has interest in Emma."

"Well can't you just wait for another family? One that wants them both." I ask.

"Yes, but the thing is we need to move as many kids as possible right now with increases of raids in the fringe and more and more rebels being arrested more underage have been showing up **(** **does this make sense to you guys it makes some what sense in my head, let me know in the reviews)** we are running out of room and supplies for all of them. If it's possible to move at least one right now we need to do. Believe me no one wants to separate these girls I mean look at them together."

I look over at the girls who have sat down at a table with Emma on Madison's lap. Madison's braiding Emma's hair while she plays with a doll that has seen better days. Looking at them now I cant see why anyone would want to separate these girls. They look so happy together. But even from here I can see the cuts and scars on Madison's arms tinged purple by ugly bruises.

"I have worked here for 4 years and have seen just about every type of kid there is, but I have never seen a closer pair than those two sisters, both so strong and brave, like what ever happened to them is over and behind them. You see no fear in them when those to girls are together."

"What did happened to them" I ask.

"They won't say and we don't want to have them reliving has happened, but we do know is that they came in with signs of rape, damaged tissue, one sprained wrist, three broken fingers, unhealed cuts and wounds, several scars, both several pounds under weight and dehydrated. They may also suffer from PTSD." Oh my god, these girls aren't even 16 and they have already experienced more horror than anyone should ever experience.

"Oh and," THERE IS MORE I think I feel dizzy. "They also seem to be um...untrusting of males. They seem afraid but it's hard to tell fear with these girls it's not how children their age would usually show fear. Most kids when they are afraid they go into a shut down but for these girls it doesn't." Tris. "Anyway I should probably go tell the family the situation they have on their hands. So if you'll please excuse me."

"Yes of course." I say. When she leaves I walk over to the girls.

"Excuse me" I ask. "Could I sit here." I say as I motion towards the chair across from them. They look up at me with fear written across their face. I avoid looking at their eyes, knowing they will have fear in them and I can't look at those eyes because for some reason they are Tris's eyes and if I look at those eyes with fear in them. I know for a fact that I will break. Madison slowly nods her head and I sit down. I am now questioning why I did this because well what the hell do you say to two girls that are the spitting image of the women you love that have lost, and have been brutally beaten. I'm about to get up and leave when Madison speaks up. Her voice sounding brave.

"I'm sorry but earlier you said your name was Tobias as in Tobias Eaton the government official?"

"Yes" I answer.

"Oh I've always wanted to go into government but from where I umm...grew up I don't think that would be possible."

"Now that's crazy!" I say a little to harshly, and I see the fear return to her face. I calm down and begin talking again. "Sorry, but let me tell you something Madison where ever you came from or what ever conditions you grew up with it doesn't matter none of it does because your here now and what ever happened in your past is all behind you now, it all doesn't matter and what matters is where your going and how badly you want to get there."

"Not with my past" I hear her say under her breath. And before I know what I'm saying I say it.

"Yes with your past Madison. Especially with your past and I should know because I have your past. My father beat me when I was younger and when I was 16 I ran off to a different faction just to escape him and from there I went to war and all kinds of crazy things happened but in the middle of all that crazy I met a girl and I fell in love with her...but none of that matters now because look at where I am now with all that that stuff happened in my past."

" I didn't know that." She says quietly. " What did you go to war over"

"Now that is a story for another time."

"Oh OK" she says quietly.

"I have to go handle a few things but I'll be back later" I say. "I Promise"

"Yeah OK I should probably go lie her down" she says noding towards Emma who has fallen asleep on her lap. I get walk out the children's area and walk straight for the only person I know I can talk to about this. Cristina.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a few days. I promise I'll try to post more! I want to know if you guys want to have this story all of Four's POV or do you guys want some from Madison and Emma or someone else. OK that's all expect my next chapter no later than 14th. Please R/R.**

 **Thanks Bye!**

 **(Plus OMG it's my birthday on Thursday YAY!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! (I feel weird calling all of you "guys" if you think of any names you wanna be called please let me know) This chapter is soooo late and I ma soooo sorry I have been really busy! But Oh my god I have readers from places like all the way in Australia that's soooo cool! OK shuting up now here's my next chapter. (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER MANY FEELS)**

 **Tobias POV:**

I Find Cristina in her office filling out files, giving orders to people, and answering the questions of some worker. She's in work mode. When I walk in she stops what shes doing and looks up at my face and into my eyes, she switches to supportive best friend mode.

"You saw them didn't you?" she asks.

I nod slowly still to stunned to speak.

"When the complication with their adoption was called to my attention, I saw their metical placement and I knew I had to meet them and try to sort it all out. When I saw them I..I...just couldn't. I was going to tell you but it got so busy here I haven't had a break all day, so many kids coming in and so little space. We need to move as many as possible. Right now even moving 2 kids could help. Which is why we need to move them fast!"

"I'll be right back" I say "I need some air"

Yeah, Ok I should get back to work anyways"

I walk away quickly and before I know it I'm on the roof of the transfer center.

"What am I gonna do?" I say out loud I realized a long time ago that it helps me think better if I say things out loud."I'm can't just leave them here,and not just because they look like her but because of all they have been through, but I can't take them. If I take them I become their father and I can't be a father I might just turn into Marcus and if that happens I don't now how I would live with myself."

"Now that is the most rediculus thing that I have ever heard." It as a voice I hadn't heard in 7 years. It was her voice. I freeze. "Impossible" I say. I turn around slowly, and I see Tris there still in the same cloths she wore the last time I saw her. You could still see the whole in her clothes were the bullet went through her. Her figure ghost like.

"Tris. Is that really you"

"Yes its me"

"What? How are you here? Are you still..." My mind racing with questions.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time here but I had to come see you. I had to tell you to take these girls. Take them in and be there father, help them, teach them, teach Madison how to become a government official, show Emma what a loving parent is."

"Tris I cant be these girls father. What if I turn out just like Marcus?"

"Tobias Eaton you look at me right now." I do. " You are nothing and I repeat nothing like Marcus that man was selfish, cruel and incapable of loving. You are. You are selfless, honest, brave,smart, and kind. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I know you can help these kids." I nod tears slipping from my eyes. Then I notice that she is starting to fade.

"Tris what's happening?" I ask.

"I'm being pulled back. Listen Tobias, take these girls and love them as much as you love me. Take these girls and teach them to love. It may be though but you have to be strong. Promise me you will be strong for these girls."

"I promise." She looks me in the eyes tears forming in hers and mine.

"I never wanted to leave you and I never did I am still always right here" She places a hand over my heart. " You know that right?"

"Yes I do."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris." Then she kisses me softly on the lips. The kiss is soft and sweet and perfect. It's what a last kiss should be. When she pulls away I pull her into a hug. I hold her tight like if I hold her tight enough I won't loose her.

"Be brave Tobias." I hear her whisper. And just like that the rest of her fades and I am left alone on the roof. I stay there and replay what just happened in my head. I stay on the roof and think of what to do next. I know what to do.

 **Hey! So I cried while writing this. SO MANY FEELS! Yeah I'm really late I know I'm sorry! I'll try to update more. I promise! Ok please please please review this chapter. I love hearing what you guys think of my writing.**

 **XX FanFicwriter3096**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV:**

I walk back to the center and find the worker that I was talking to before. She's talking on the phone to someone. I walk up to her.

"Yes. Yes I understand. Ok thank you anyways." She hangs up and looks up at me.

"Well that was the family that wanted to take the girls and now they have completely withdrawn from the adoption. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do with those girls. We need to move them and we need to do it fast." She says.

"I'll take them." I say quickly. She looks shocked and yet relieved at the same time.

" Four, are you sure you want to do this?" she asks

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok then. You need to fill out these papers, and sign some documents." She says handing me a clip board."

I spend the next hour filling out endless amounts of paperwork, going through back round checks and signing documents. Half way through all the papers Cristina and my mother walk in.

"What are you doing?" asks Cristina

"Im adopting them." I answer not looking up from my papers.

"You're adopting those girls." she asks surprised.

"Yes I am."

"Four you can't just suddenly decide you want adopt two young girls, things like this you need to plan for, prepare for. You can't just decide you want to adopt 2 girls."

"Yes Tobias I'm with Cristina do you really think you've thought this through?" Evelyn adds.

The truth is no I haven't thought this through but I trust Tris and Tris has told me to adopt these girls. So that's what I'm gonna do.

"Look, I know this seems crazy but it's something I want to do. It's something I need to do. For her." I answer. " Please just understand that." They both look. None of them says a single word for a few minutes. Then my mother speaks up.

"Ok. I understand. If this is something you feel need to do then you should do it. Just know I am here to help you whenever you need it. I'm here for you and those girls."

"Yeah me too." Cristina says quietly.

"Thank you. Now can I get some help with this paperwork."

Cristina smiles. "Of course!" We spend the next hour filing out the rest of the papers and signing documents coming from what feels like a never ending stack of papers. When it's all done and I sign the last paper to officially become their legal guardian. Cristina asks "Now how do we tell the girls?" How do you do that I mean I can't just walk up to them and just say "hey I'm your parent now grab your stuff and let's go home." They already don't trust men that much. I don't want to start off with them terrified of me.

"If it's alright with you guys I think I should tell them on my own."

"Yes of course." Evelyn says " I better get back to work anyways. Just call me when you get home and if you need anything just ask. Ok?"

" Yeah of course."

"Ok bye then." She gives me a quick hug and then goes back to work.

"Ok I should go too. But call me if you need anything ok."

"Yeah I will."

"And don't worry about the girls being terrified of you," sometimes I swear she's a mind reader, "They just need a little time but they'll come around."

"Thanks Cristina"

"No problem. Ok I gotta go but call me later ok."

"Yeah" Then she walks away. I start to walk back to the children's center when I reach the door I stop a take a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DIVERGENT IS NOT MINE! (But I wish it was)**

 **Madison POV:**

I set Emma down on our bunk beds and let her rest I'd rather her sleep during the day so if she wakes up screaming she won't wake up the whole center but that also means that she has enough energy to stay up late into the night I don't mind it though because I don't get much sleep at night either. Too many memories I guess. I decide to read I little bit while Emma sleeps. I walk over to the library and pick from the old books. I sit down reading I read for about 10 minutes before I get interrupted. I look up to see Tobias. He's sitting a right next to me. I tense up. He's too close. I scoot over as to the edge of the couch as possible.

"Sorry." He says. He gets up and sits in the chair across from me.

" There's something I need to tell you." Oh no. Have they found out who my father is? Have they finally decided me and Emma are no longer welcome and they are turning us away to the streets. He must have seen the worried look on my face because he starts to explain.

"It's nothing bad don't worry. But I know about you and your sister. Your uh...condition, they told me that 3 families have turned you away because of it. They also told me that you two have been here for a while and need to be moved. So I decided that I'll take you." His words hit me fast. What does he mean? Is he really adopting us?"

"What?"

"I adopted you guys." That's when it really hits me. Tobias Eaton a man I barely met today is adopting me and my sister. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I stood up and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Divergent is not my creation! It is Veronica Roth's!

Madison POV:

Some how I ended up in the center's library. Books have always been my escape of the harsh reality that is my life. When ever I could I would try my hardest to get my hands on a book. Back when me and Em lived with our dad those hours we would spend trying our hardest to get our hands on books and reading them where our only escape from him.

Whenever I read a book its like I can disappear from my own problems and transport to another world. If I'm honest with myself if it were not for reading I probably wouldn't have found it in my self to be strong when my mom died. I close my eyes and shake the thought out of my head. I hated remembering my mom because remembering any memory of her would always lead to the memories of that night. The night everything changed. I here the library door open and I tense up thinking it's Tobias but when I turn around I see that its not Tobias. Its a boy with the curly brown hair and ice blue eyes. Ryan.

Flashback:

When me and Em first got the center no one would talk to us I guess it's because of all the visible scars on our arms. Ryan was the first person to talk to us. It was about a week ago. Me and Em had spent the day in the library where she fell asleep as I was reading to her. It was a book about a boy who found out he was wizard and has to face the most evil wizard of all time. Both me and Em were really enjoying it.I had to take Em back to the bunks. I had a stack of books that I wanted to take back to our bunks with me but not wanting to wake Emma up I had to carry her. I tried picking her up in my arms and placing the books on her belly. As soon as I stood up the books fell off.

"Great!" I muttered. I set Emma back down on the sofa and bent down to pick up the books. When I looked up I saw a boy staring at me.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. What do I do? Should I trust him? But how else could I get back to the bunks. I was not gonna make two trips. Him carrying my books couldn't hurt could it?

"Oh um... sure?"

"OK." He started walking over to Emma. At first I was confused at what he was doing. Then I realized he was gonna carry Emma back for me.

"NO!" I said lunging myself between him and Emma. He looked at me like I was crazy and backed away slowly. "Sorry, but I'll get her and you could carry my books."

"Are you sure? It's a long walk."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"OK then." I scoop Emma up and start to walk. The boy picks up my books and starts walking with me.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked.

"Oh umm...a little over 2 weeks." I said shyly. It wasn't very often I got shy of nervous unless I was but after may years in the fringe I had learned not to trust any males what so ever.

"Umm...what about you?"

"Oh I'm not a...I mean I used to be one but I got adopted and now I volunteer here."

"Oh that's nice." I said awkwardly. I have never really talked to anybody my age especially a boy. I really didn't know what to say, but despite that he kept up a conversation with me. He talked about the most random things it was weird but I didnt mind it because he did all the talking and didnt asks much about me.

When we got to the bunks I laid Emma down and took the books from his hands.

"Thanks a lot for the help."I said

"Hey its no problem." He said with a smile.

We both stood their silently for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"Those are some good books you picked out their."

"What? Oh thanks."

"Yeah. I'm Ryan by the way." He said extending his arm for me to shake it. I just stood there and stared at it. Right now my arms where uncovered because I was wearing a t-shirt. If I showed him my arm and he saw all the scars and bruises he would run for the hills.

"Hey it's ok." He says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused. He motions towards my arms which in all my thinking I crossed my arms over my chest like I always do when I'm nervous . He's looking straight at my arms. My arms. My cuts. My bruises. My weakness. I shove my arms behind my back.

"It's ok I know some people can be mean about stuff like that but I'm not. It's ok, I don't care about that you seem like a nice person and I wanna get to know you not your past." I felt my cheeks get hot. That really meant a lot to me.

"Thanks. I'm Madison by the way."

End of flashback.

After that Ryan and I hung out every once in a while. Emma seemed to really like him after she got warmed up to him. Now he was sitting next to me on the couch in the library.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say

Our knees touch accidentally and I scoot over a little more and he moves over to the other side of couch. I'm still not comfortable with touch or anything and he respects that.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks.

I sniff a little. "Um me and Emma are getting adopted." His face forms into a huge smile.

"Madison that's great!"

"No it's not great. Tobias Eaton is adopting us. I don't know if I can trust him. What if hurts us." I say tears spilling from eyes.

"Hey listen to me. I know Tobias Eaton and I know he would never hurt anyone. Especially you girls. Believe me you can trust him."

Can I really trust him? I only just met him today. But something about him just makes me feel like I can trust him something about him just makes me feel like deep down there's something being covered up. And feeling that makes me want to trust him.

"I'm trusting you."

"I promise he won't hurt you."

"Ok. I'm holding you to that."

A smile appears on his face again and some how it makes me smile too.

A few minutes later we both walk out of the library and back to the bunks. I still have to tell Emma and Ryan offered to help. I'm thankful for that. When we get back to the bunks Tobias is still there sitting at the couch area. When we walk through the door he stands up and I walk up over to him.

"Ok. We'll go with you." I say. He smiles.

"That's great Madison." He starts to make a motion like he's gonna hug me but stops. Which I'm glad for because I don't think I'll be ready for any contact yet.

"I still need to tell Emma and pack our stuff."

"Ok you take all the time you need. I'll just wait over hear." He says and sits down on the couch. Ok now I need to tell Emma. I walk over to hear and softly wake her up. She opens her big blue eyes and sits up

"Emma guess what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Madison POV:**

"Emma guess what?" I say as my sister sits up in our bunks.

"What?" She asks.

"We are both getting adopted." Her eyes light up at the sound of my words. In her mind getting adopted means getting a whole family. A dad, a mom, maybe more siblings. A loving caring family. That's not what we're getting. We are getting Tobias who might turn out to be loving and caring, but hes not a whole family. The smile on Emma's face reaches from ear to ear. I have to tell her that it's not what she thinks it's not the complete happy family that she wants. Its just Tobias.

"Really! WE are getting a family!"

"Well kinda," I say and when I say it you can see some of the excitement go out of her face. "You remember Tobias Eaton Right? The government official." She nods slowly.

"He is the one adopting us." I see the excitment go out of her eyes. b-but what if he..." she starts to say.

"Oh no Tobias is not like that," I say "he's going to care for us and love us" at least I hope he does. "I promise you he wont hurt you or me" I hope.

"Ok."she says quietly.

"So come on." I say. WE stand up and walk over to Tobias

"Emma this is Tobias." She stands trying to hide behind my legs. Poor Emma she's only 6 and I can't even imagine how this going to affect her. This is too much for any kid to experience.

"Hi Emma" Tobias says squatting down next to her he tries to reach out to her but I stop him. The only way Emma is going to get used to him is if she does it on her own and he is just going to have to respect that. I give him a look trying to explain this. He seems to get the message because he stands up and backs away, "Well ok girls you should go pack your stuff. I'll be back in an hour to come for you guys. I still have a few things to finish here." I nod and watch him turn towards the door and leave. I tell Emma to go and gather her stuff up. When I remember Ryan. Sure enough he is standing by the couches looking right at me. I walk up to him.

"Hey." I say quietly

"Hey." We both stand there in silence for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"How do you think she gonna handle it?" he asks looking over at Emma who's putting what the little clothes she has in the trunk we where given when we first got here.

"I honestly dont know," I say with a sigh "All she's ever wanted was a caring family and now she's getting some what that but it also comes with one of our worst fears." I pull my arms over my chest pulling the sleeves of my long sleeve sweater over my hands. I shudder at the memories of the nights we where forced to spend with our dad. Him coming home mad and drunk and us as the only thing to satisfy his needs and to release his anger on. I shut my eyes tight and try to wash away those memories. Too many way too many memories.

I feel a hand on my shoulder "Madison?"

I jump backing away quickly.

"Sorry" Ryan says quickly backing away from me "you where just..."

"No its fine you just scarred me listen I really should go help Emma pack but thanks for everthing it really means alot.

"Yeah sure no problem umm hey listen if you ever need me just call me if you get access to a phone" He says pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling some numbers on it. I take it and shove it in my pocket.

"Thanks" I mumble and walk back towards Emma.

 **A/N: Oh my god I have not been written in so long and I am SOOOO SORRY! I had a story that I had to write for school that took all of November but you dont care about that. The point is I'm back and I have so many plans for this story, boy do I have plans **insert evil laughter** Ok dont forget to tell me what you think down in the reviews**

 **See you guys later! xxFanFicwriter95**


	9. Chapter 9

Madison POV:

It doesn't take long for me and Em to pack our stuff we really only have the few clothes that the center gave us and what little important things we could grab from the shack house we called home. Madison had her doll, a locket from our mom, and a pink frilly dress that she had somehow managed to get her hands on, and I had a leather bound book that I wrote in all the time, a beat up skateboard that I hadn't ridden since we got to the center and of course my most prized possession an old camera that took me two years of saving up to buy from one of the old shops in the fringe. I knew it wasn't the best type of quality but who was I to complain about that, it took decent pictures and that was all I cared about.

A few years ago I had come across these old books filled with pictures of just the most random things but the way they were captured truly amazed me. I knew that I wanted to try it out. I wanted to capture moments in time and save the memories. I took it with me everywhere and got pictures of anything and everything. The pictures I took where nothing compared to the ones in the books I found but I was proud of them it was something that I did and they where mine. I carefully put my camera in my bag along with my sketch book and zipped it close. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my board by the wheels. I went over to Emma who was sitting on our bed with beat up backpack sitting in her lap. Our small trunk that the center gave us is all packed and all we have left to do is wait for Tobias. I take a seat on the bed next to Emma.

"What are you thinking about?" I asks her,

"Is he gonna hurt us Mads?" she asks me. I freeze at her question I wanted to believe that Tobias wouldn't hurt us but how could I know he was a complete stranger that we had just met today and now we where gonna live with him and he was gonna be a parent to us. Yet there was something about Tobias that I felt I could trust him like a little voice in my head telling me to trust him

"I promise you. You can trust him, you can trust him with anything. I promise," the voice said.

I don't know what this voice was but for some reason I trusted it.

"Emma Tobias is not gonna hurt us" I tell pulling her into my side resting my head on hers, "I promise you. Everything that happened is over and he is gonna take good care of us." or at least I hope he will.

Tobias POV:

I walk back into the children's area of the center an hour later and I see Madison and Emma sitting on their bed hugging each other. When Madison notices that I have walked in she whispers something to Emma the walks over to me. I smile as she approaches me, which disappears quickly when I see the look on her face. Its stern and cold. It's hers.

"Ok we are gonna go with you but just know Em is the only family I have and I am willing to protect her with my life. She's been through way too much for any 7 year old out there, so if your gonna hurt us your gonna hurt me before you get Emma." At first I'm shocked at the thought of her thinking that I would want to hurt them but then I remember everything. Everything they have gone through and the reason they have marks up and down their bodies. I bend down and look at Madison avoiding looking her in the eyes. Tris' eyes.

"Listen Madison I would never ever even think of hurting you or Emma. I know that you both have been through alot and you don't have to tell me about any of that but I need you to understand that I'm here to help you girls overcome what ever that was. Ok?" I ask.

She looks at me giving me a small nod of the head.

"Ok then lets get going" She walks over takes Emma's hand I pick up their trunk and we walk pout of the center. Off to start a new adventure that who know's where it's going to take us.


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias POV:

I walk the girls out of the center and to my car. I open the hood and put their bag inside. I walk around the car and open the back door for the girls and they scoot in. I close the door gently in an effort not to scare them. I walk back around the car and climb into the driver's seat.

"Make sure you girls buckle up." I tell them. Madison looks at me with a confused look so I tug at mine to show her what I mean. I would do it for them but I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable. Luckily Madison seems to get what I mean and pulls the belt over her then Emma. I start the car and we drive off back to my apartment. It's not a long drive only about 10 minutes but the silence makes it seem like an eternity.

"So girls," I say in an attempt to break the silence, "the apartment is pretty small so for the time being you girls are gonna share a room until I can find another house OK?"

"That's fine." Madison says softly. Emma just nods her head.

When we finally arrive at the apartment I pull into the driveway. I get out of the car and open the door for the girls. As they climb out I pull their bag out of the trunk. I notice how light the bad is it couldn't contain mush clothes. I would have to take them shopping for clothes. Even though I knew nothing about what to buy them, maybe I could ask Christina to take them she would know what to get them.

"Come on let's go inside." I say and we walk into the building and to the elevator.

When we get to my apartment I show them to the spare room and tell to make themselves feel at home and I would start making dinner.

While the pasta boiled I called Christina she answered immediately.

"Hey how are they" she asks they second she picks up.

"They are very shy and quiet but I expected that."

"You just need to give them time they'll come around"

"Yeah I know "

"Where are they right now?" She asks.

"Right now they are in their room, unpacking. Hey listen my place is too small for all of us I want to give them their own rooms so tomorrow I'm going to go look for bigger house and I was wondering if you could take them shopping for some things because they don't really have a lot of clothes."

"Of course Tobias I'll pick the girls up at around noon tomorrow.

"OK that's great thanks. Now listen anything they want get it for them and I'll pay for it all." I hang up the phone and finish making dinner.

Madison POV:

Our room is way bigger than one we had before even though to most people it would be small. There's a mirror closet that covers one entire wall a dresser on the other wall and against the back wall is a bed just big enough for me and Emma to fit in. Most of my life I didn't have a bed. Back at our house in the fringe we had a very small room a small bed and a box that acted as our dresser to keep our clothes in. I gave the bed to Emma and slept on the floor in a pile of thin blankets.

Emma and I unpack what little clothes we have and put them in the dresser, it's big enough for both of us to get 3 drawers which is more than enough for the both of us. I open the closet to put my skateboard in and see that there is a box stuffed in the corner other than that the closets empty. I let my curiosity get the better of me and pull the box out. Inside there is a small pile of black clothing. Pants, shirts and one dress.

I pull out a black shirt. It's obsessively meant for a girl judging by the way the neckline dips into a V shape. It's made to hug tight to the body but the fabric is also made for like working out or something. The shirt also shows signs of being worn with small tears and blood on the sleeve? Like a cut was dripping blood from like the neck.

I feel like I should be weirded out or afraid that the shirt has blood on but for some reason I'm not. I feel like this shirt means something. I take the shirt and put in my drawer and put the box back in the closet. I walk over to Emma who's sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey" she says back "you see that building outside right there" she says pointing to a large open building a few blocks from the apartment building with kids of different ages were walking out of. "Yeah" I say in response.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think it's a school." We had never been to school. In the fringe there was one small school led by the government, but I never went to it. My mom taught me to read and write and some basic math skills, she would have taught Emma but she was killed just after Emma turned 2. Instead I taught Emma everything I knew but that wasnt a lot. I had always wondered what a real school was like.

"Do you think Tobias is gonna send us there?"

"I don't know. He might." I say. Before Emma could respond Tobias knocks softly on the door. "Girls dinners ready."

"OK" I answer and we both get up and walk out of the room.

We sit at a small round table in the corner of the apartment. No one talks we just sit and eat our spaghetti in silence. I want to ask him about the box of clothes and the shirt with blood on it, but I can't bring myself to let the words escape my mouth.

"So girls" Tobias says breaking the silence "tomorrow I'm going to go out looking for a bigger house and you girls are going shopping with my friend Christina. OK so buy everything you girls want I'll pay for it all."

"Really?" Emma asks excitedly. "Anything we want?"

"Yeah of course."

"You don't have to do that, we don't really need anything we're fine with what we have. We don't want to..." I say but Tobias cuts me off

"No, I want to do this. You girls could use some new clothes and other things. It's no big deal. I've had a well paying job and nobody but myself..." at that Tobias trails off his eyes staring into space with a sad look on his face, like he should've had someone to take care of.

"I've had nobody but myself to take care for years now. I want to care for you girls and give everything you need and want. Please let me."

In ways I felt bad for Tobias. He had lived on his own for many years and from what he told me at the center his past went way deeper than just participating in the war, and something gave me the feeling like I was gonna find exactly how deep it went.

"OK" I say.

We finish the rest of our dinner in silence. After we are done I attempt to wash all the dishes but Tobias stops me

"No no I'll clean up you girls have had a long day why don't you just go wash up and then head to bed the bathrooms just down there use whatever you need."

I pull out Emma's light thin pajamas and take her the bathroom making sure to lock the door. I run Emma a bath and clean her up. I let her enjoy the huge bathtub for a while knowing this is the first time she's been able to enjoy one without the pressure of having to be quick before our dad gets home or the eyes of the other girls in the public washroom they had at the center judging the scars and bruises on her small body. When she's done dress her and take her back to the room and lie her down in bed with her doll.

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna go take a quick shower OK?"

She nods her head and turns on her side.

I quickly walk back to the bathroom and turn the water back on I undress quickly and jump in the shower not wanting to look at myself in the mirror over the sink. I feel the warm water pour on my back and wish I had more time to enjoy the feeling but I had to hurry and get back to Emma before she got scared. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body not looking down knowing I'll find ugly scars cuts and bruises up and down my body. When I'm done step out and get dressed quickly avoiding the mirror.

I walk out of the bathroom and stop in my tracks when I see Tobias sitting at the table mumbling things to himself.

"I never should have left her I should not have left her" he says

" I should have stayed and protected her" covering his face with his hands. Its at that moment that I realise he's crying.

After a few minutes he looks up and stares into space again like he's talking to someone "I couldn't protect you but I'm going to protect them. Nothing bad will ever happen to those girls."

I gasp. He's talking about me and Emma. He wants to protect me and Emma.

I walk quickly back to our room and crawl into bed next to Emma. She shifts in bed and turns towards me.

"Madison?"

"Yeah"

"Are we gonna be safe here?" If she had asked me this question an hour ago I would not have know how to answer because it would have been something that I was stilling asking myself and I some ways I still am but after what I just saw my answer has changed.

"Of course we are Emma. Tobias wants to protect us. He is going to protect us."

Hey look at that it didn't take me a year and a half to update haha yay me. I wanted to thank y'all for reading this story. It means so much to me and I work so hard on writing this so it would mean a lot to me if you left comments and let me know how you think I'm doing with writing the characters. I have so much planned for this story and I can't wait to write it all so much for taking the time to read! OK I'm starting to ramble so I'm gonna go.

xx FanFicwriter3096


	11. Chapter 11

Madison POV:

For the first time in a while Emma sleeps throughout the whole night. I should have used this as a an opportunity to catch up on my sleep, but I couldn't there was too much going through my mind. The box of clothes, the shirt, seeing Tobias crying. Who was he talking about? Who could he not protect. Who did he fail to protect? All these this ran through my mind keeping me awake.

When I see the sun light start to peak through the window. I climb out of bed and change out of my pajamas. I pull out a pair of old jeans and a plain long sleeve gray shirt. I put my hair in a long braid down my back. I take the leather bound book from the top drawer of the dresser that I was also keeping my camera in. I walk into the kitchen and sit down on one of the stools. I open up the book and turn to a new page. I start writing. I write about everything that comes to mind. I write poems, I write short stories about the smallest thing, I just write for I don't know how long I stop when I hear Emma call my name and I quickly rush back into the room to get her.

"Good morning" I say walking back into the room.

"Where were you?" She asks nervous

'I'm sorry I was just outside in the kitchen writing." I apologize I had gotten so caught up in writing I forgot to be in the room for when Emma woke, but the writing did help me clear my head a little

"Come let's get you dressed." I open her drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans for her to wear and help her change. I put a jacket on her to cover up her arms. Then from her top drawer I pull out her locket that she took off last night and hang it around her neck.

"Can you do my hair " She asks.

"Sure come here" I sit her down in front of me and start making two braids...this was something my mom taught me.

"What are we doing to day" Emma asks

"Tobias said he's going out to buy a new house for us and we are going shopping with his friend Christina. I think she worked at the center."

"Are we gonna buy stuff?" She asks with excitement. Emma loves to shop even though she could never buy a lot. When we lived in the fringe she would always want to go into the shops as we walked by. On the days we had some money to buy things she would go crazy on deciding what to buy.

"Only a little bit, we don't want to spend all of Tobias' money. Ok?"

"Okay" She says still happy that she would be getting some new things.

"Come in I hear Tobias in the Kitchen."

Tobias POV:

I wake when I hear Emma calling Madison's name and all the things that happened the day before come rushing back to me.

I can't remember when I went to bed. After the girls went to bed and everything about Tris came flooding in on me. I had some how some way seen Tris for the very last time. It wasn't the same as the last time because that time I knew I was never going to see her again, and that brought back the memory of actually leaving her and not protecting her. I promised myself last night that I had to protect the girls no matter what.

I hurried out of bed and into the kitchen. I heard voices coming from their room and decided to let them come out on their own. I started to pull out food to make breakfast for us when I noticed a book laying on the counter. I pick it up and open it. There are pages and pages of writings in it on one page catches my eye because it is mostly blank except for one line that says

"There is no such thing as bad days only bad moments in exceptional days"- Mom Live by this!

I shut the book and set it back on the counter. I go back to making omelets just as the girls walk out of their room. Emma has her hair in 2 short braids and Madison in 1 long one down her back. They sit on the stools by the counter.

"Hey Madison, is that your book?" I ask setting the plate of omelets in front of them.

"Oh yeah" she stutters "I woke up early and I got up and started writing. Sorry"

"No need to apologise, Madi this is your house now too. If you want to get up early and write you can and feel free to grab a snack or something from the kitchen if your hungry too." I say. "You girls can use whatever you want."

"So could I have something to drink" Emma asks quietly. I had almost forgotten she was there she had been so quiet.

"Of course you can" I say and go and pour her some orange juice.

"Here you go." I say handing her the glass.

"Thank you." she says taking the glass she holds it up to her face "What is this" she asks.

I almost laugh. "This this is orange juice. You know what oranges are right?"

She shakes her two braids.

"Well Emma," I start walking over to the fruit bowl by the stove and pick up an orange "This is an orange, it's a fruit and " I pick up a knife and walk back over to them, Madison's arm immediately go around Emma. I slowly take the knife and cut the orange into fourths

"And when you cut it up there's juice inside" I put the knife in the sink. "And you can even" I take a bite of one piece "eat have one" I say handing them two pieces. They slowly take a bite and Emma's face lights up.

"This is really good." Emma says

"Yeah it is" Madison agrees.

"You know what else oranges are good for?"

"What" They asks.

"This" I put the peel in my mouth and smile. The girls faces smile and laugh at the classic joke, and I laugh with them.

"You guys want some more?"

Emma nods her head but Madison freezes and her eyes dart over to the sink where the knife is.

"You know there are other ways to eat oranges" I say and pick another one and start to peel it. "See and them you can have more." I say handing them the slices. Madison smiles again taking a piece.

We finishing eating the orange when the door bell rings. "That should be Christina." I say walking over to the door.

And sure enough there she is in an all black outfit. Dauntless never really left her.

"Hey," She says walking straight in, "How are the girls doing?"

"Yes Christina come in why don't you."

"Oh shut up" she says slapping my arm "how are they?" she asks again.

"They are doing good. I think they are warming up to me. Come on." We walk back into the kitchen

"Girls this is my friend Christina"

"Christina this is Madison and Emma"

"Hey girls"

"Hi" Emma says excitedly, Madison smiles and waves.

"So you girls ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab my bag" Madison says running back into the room.

"So Emma?" Christina says sitting down next to her "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes!" she says.

"Good because we are going to have so much fun."

"Ok I'm ready" Madison says walking back into the kitchen.

"Great lets go"

"Ok you girls have fun. Chris I should be back around 4 so you can bring back around then." I say handing her my pay card "And please don't spend all my money I'm trying to buy a house"

"No promises" She says with a sly grin.

"Bye girls" I say

"Bye Tobias" they say as they walk out the door.

 **I am on a writers high. I seriously can not stop writing and I can't blame myself because I am so excited for this story and I just can wait. Anyway I want to thank all of you for such wonderful reviews each and everyone them made my entire week! I love hearing what you think of my story and of my writing and I just love you all and I appreciate it so much that you are taking the time to read my story and to post a comment and I just love y'all so much! Ok I'm gonna go and write some more Bye!**

 **xx FanFicwriter3096**


	12. Chapter 12

Madison POV:

Christina wore black jeans and black long sleeve shirt and a black scarf with blue threading. She had her dark hair pulled up on top of her head.

"So" she started "I'm thinking you girls need some shirts, some pants, new shoes" From the front seat of the car I can see Emma's smile get bigger and bigger with every word that leaves Christina's mouth.

"Tell me about yourself girls. Is there anything you like to do"

"Madi likes to write she's always writing things in her book," Emma starts describing me "She also likes taking pictures. She always taking pictures with that old camera she bought in the fringe" Christina turns to look at me

"You like writing and photography?"

"Yeah" I answer.

"That's nice. She says "what else do you like" I think for a minute what do I like?

"I like reading" I say after thinking for a while "Oh and I like to skateboard."

"I like riding around and getting the feeling of the wind in your face and I don't know I just love it. When I'm on a board I guess I just feel free. Like a bird flying through the sky." I look over at Christina who's looking straight at me. She looks kinda sad.

"Christina?" she jumps

"Oh sorry about that just sorta spaced out." She says looking back at the road "Emma what about you what do you like?"

"I like drawing and I like reading with Madi and I like..." Emma trails off about all the things she loves to do but I don't pay attention. I'm too lost in thinking about the feeling of riding on my board. I hadn't ridden for a while but I missed it. I missed the feeling of riding through the streets of the fringe with the wind blowing in my face and the pavement rolling by under the board. I got so lost in the feeling I didn't notice we had arrived.

"OK girls follow me" Christina said.

We walked into one store, and Christina immediately started making a big pile of clothes for us. They were jeans of like 7 different materials and shirts in styles I couldn't even begin to explain. I tried to stay as close as possible to the simple pair of jeans and shirts with long sleeves but Emma was having a field day. She was all over the place getting dresses and skirts and pants and shoes and shirts. Emma had less to hide. Christina walked over to me as I was trying to decide on what sweater I should get.

"You don't want to get a dress or something else"

"No I don't really like showing my arms because of well you know" She nods her head.

"Well if it's your arms that's the problem them I think I found just the thing for you. Come here" She walks me over to the dress section and pulls out a white long sleeved dress with black stripes on it that goes just down to the knee.

"Woah." I say shocked

"Cute huh?"

"Yeah" I say

"Ok well let's go find your sister and pay for all this stuff then get a bite to eat."

We ended up with up with 7 bags of clothes total and I'm pretty sure we weren't done. Not by a long shot. Christina took us to eat and she ordered for us. The waiter put three plates of what looked like bread and meat.

"What is this?" We asked

Christina smiled and laughed "This is a hamburger, it's really good try it."

We looked at each other then looked back at the hamburger. Then we pick up the burgers and take a bite.

It was really good. Christina smiled when she saw our reaction.

"You guys like it?" We both nod because of the food in our mouth. After we finish our burgers Chrsitina orders something else from the waiter but she wont tell us what. The waiter then comes back with what like a dark brown bread with cream on it.

"What's this?" I ask Christina.

"Only the greatest food ever created." she answers "Dauntless Cake."

"What's Dauntless?" I ask.

"It's mine and Tobias' old faction dedicated to courage, bravery, toughness, and fearlessness."

I had heard about the factions growing up. I had heard about how Chicago was once divided into these factions as part of some experiment until after the war.

"Come on try the cake I can guarantee you are gonna fall in love." She said I looked over at Emma to take our first bite together but I was too late because Emma had already tasted hers and gotten half of it all over her face.

"Well looks like someone already has."

"Oh my goodness Emma!"

I take some napkins and clean up Emma's face wiping off the frosting. After I was done I took a bite of my piece of cake and WOW. Christina was right it was the best thing I had ever had.

I looked up to tell Christina that it really was good but I saw her starring at me and Emma with the same look she had given me in the car.

"Christina?"

"What oh sorry I was just thinking sorry um why don't we get going there's still a few more shops I want to take you girls to."

"Ok" we said quietly.

We were walking by the shops when Emma stopped right in front of a shop. It was an art store. Emma had always loved drawing she had always found some way of being able to draw whether it was in the dirt by our house in the fringe or on cardboard that she found in the dumpster. Once in awhile I would give her a page from my book or she found paper some other way, and when she did have the paper she would take full advantage of it practicing over and over in the dirt before she even touched the paper. Em had a real talent for drawing and I truly believed that with practice she could become amazing.

"Can we go inside?" She asked Christina

"Of course we can." she answered and we went inside. I had never seen Em smile as big as it was as she walked through the aisle of drawing books and pencils. She looked like she was home.

Christina told her to pick out a few things to buy and even though it seemed impossible Em's smile got even bigger. She took her time deciding what to get and in the end she got a sketch pad, colored pencils and a small paint set.

We walked out of the store and Emma was holding on to her bag for dear life as if she was afraid someone was going take it away from her and I knew why. I rembered that night perfectly. I still had the scars.

It was a typical night at home we where sitting in what some people might call a living room of our house on the moldy sofa. I was writing in my notebook and Emma was drawing on a piece of cardboard she had found earlier that morning. This one drawing was of two small ships caught i a small storm. It was one of the best I had ever seen her draw. I wanted her to be able to really draw it so I pulled out a piece of paper from my notebook and gave it to her. Emma got so excited she stared drawing right away. I watched her little hand move across the paper and the lines on her forehead wrinkle as she concentrated. I had gotten so lost in watching her that I forgot to watch the time for when he came home. By the time I remembered it was too late. I heard him stumble through the front door. No surprise he was drunk. Very drunk.

"What are you two still doing up?" He slurred when he saw us on the couch. "I told you I dont want to see you faces when when I come home" He said

"We're sorry we're going to bed now" I said quickly.

"Wait a second what's stuff" He asked pointing towards my book and the paper in Emma's hand.

"Nothing" I said quickly hiding the book behind my back. Emma tried to do the same but our father was too quick even while drunk, and he swiped the paper out of her hands.

"What's this some kind of drawing?"

"I drew it. I like drawing" Emma said I could tell that once she spoke she regretted it.

"Don't be wasting your time drawing this shit" he said taking the paper and ripping it to pieces.

"No stop!" she shouted.

He stopped "What did you say to me?" he said raising his hand and I knew what was about . I dropped my book and jumped in front of Emma just before his handmade impact with her face and it hard hit me instead. Once he realised what I had done he became even angrier

"Why you little bitch" He said and he reached into his pocket and I knew what was about to happen.

I looked him dead in the eye as he dragged the blade across the side of my stomach and I fell to the ground. The pain was bad but what was worse was hearing Emma scream my name. I looked up to see him pushing Emma to the ground and kicking her in the stomach. He then walked over to the book I dropped and pick it up.

"Don't waste your time with all this shit." He said and walked away to his room.

"Madison!" I heard Emma scream as she crawled over to me.

"It's fine." I said trying not to hold back the tears "I'm fine" I said, but she knew I wasn't.

"This is all my fault! I was the one drawing"

"Emma look at me" she did " This is not your fault none of this is your fault. OK?" She nodded. I tried to pull her into a hug but I winced at the ain.

Emma stood up and walked over to the kitchen . I heard drawers open and the faucet run. Then I saw Emma walk back in with a rag and a small first aid kit. She pressed the rag down on the wound. She opened the first aid kit and began cleaning and bandaging it. The she helped me stand and walk over to the room. I changed out of my shirt and helped Emma change. I looked at her rib which was bruised but not broken. We both slept in the bed that night holding each other crying ourselves to sleep. I remember whispering a soft "Thank You" to her before drifting off to sleep.

The next day I snuck into our father's room and took my book back. I offered Em more paper but she refused. Emma didn't draw for a whole month after that afraid she would get caught and punished. Even after I convinced her to draw again she was always on edge when she was drawing. She didn't lose herself in drawing again. Not until we got to the center and they offered her things to draw with. That had been the first time since that day that I had seen her lose herself in the drawing again. I loved seeing her like that it was like when she drew the whole world melted away. It was just her and the drawing. I never wanted to see her lose that again.

Wow ok that chapter was really hard to write but I hoped you liked it. You got your first glimpse at Madi and Emma's life living with their dad. I'm gonna be honest I hated writing that scene, I was so hard to do but I had to put it in there. Ok please let me know what you think of the chapter! Reading your guys reviews and hearing what you think and you different opinions can honestly make my week and I love all my readers! Ok I'll see you guys soon

xxFanFicwriter3096


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Divergent!**

 **Madison POV:**

We shop for about another hour until we literally can't carry another shirt. We walk back to the car with all our bags in hand. We load up the car and drive back to Tobias' apartment.

"Tobias open the door!" Christina shouted when we got to his apartment "Our arms are literally about fall off!" She wasn't lying. My arms where starting to give into the weight of the bags.

After a few seconds Tobias arrears at the door.

"Here let me help you guys with those" he said taking a few bags from us as we walked in.

"Wow you guys got a lot of stuff" Oh no we spent to much.

"We're sorry" I start apologizing really fast "I tried to say that we didn't need that much stuff at that we didn't have to get all this but-" I'm cut off by Tobias before I can say anything else,

"Madi it's OK. With Christina I was actually expecting you guys to get more than this."

"Oh OK." I said

"So did you girls have fun?"

"Yes!" Emma says launching in to her story of the entire day.

"And we went to go eat and we had this thing called a hamburger and then Christina got us this food called Dauntless Cake."

"Wait just a second," Tobias says turning towards Christina "You got them dauntless cake and you didn't bring me any?"

"Oops" Christina says raising her shoulders.

"I can't believe this!" he says. Me and Emma both let out a laugh.

"Come on Em let's go put all this stuff away."

We go into our room and I help Emma put away all her clothes our dresser, when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" we say.

It's Christina.

"Hey girls I need to get going but I just wanted to tell you guys that I had a lot of fun today and I hope we can do it again sometime." She says. The words are coming out of her mouth but it seems like her mind is somewhere else. I look at her again and realise that she's looking at us again. Before I can talk myself out of it I ask her why

"Christina all day you've been like staring at us, but not really looking at us. Is it because of well this?" I ask motioning towards my arms and legs which are covered in scars and bruises.

"Oh no sweetie" she says quickly "It's just that...you remind me of a friend I used to have and I just really miss her. You both are so much like her and I wish that she was here to meet you because I'm sure she would have loved you girls."

"Where is she?" Em asks

"She died a few years ago." Christina answers. None of us talk for a few minutes

"Ok girls I should go I'll see you girls soon" she says and then she walks out the door.

"Bye Christina" we say in unison.

 **Ok first I wanna say THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for all the support you guys give this story it honestly means the entire world to me! Major writer's block going on right now so I'm sorry for the short filler chapter! Don't worry more coming soon. I'm just trying to figure out everything I want to do with this story and figure out how things to go and big things are coming big big things! Ok before I give too much away I'm gonna go see you guys soon!**

 **xxFanFicwriter3096**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent not me!**

 **Tobias POV:**

"How do they look so alike?" is the first thing Christina asks me when the girls go into their room. I had asked myself this question about a million times. It was like they where an exact clone of Tris, even their personality was the same.

"I don't know" I said

"Yeah well I'm gonna find out. Some way somehow there is a connection to her and the girls and I wanna know what that is."

I let her go on about some of the theories she has and how she wants to go find more information somewhere. I don't really listen until she asks for my help.

"Christina I want to find out as much as you do but that can't be my focus right now. Those girls have been through so much and right now I need to help them out." This was true but I also didn't want to go back looking through Tris' history because I know that would bring up old memories and that was too much to handle right now.

She nods her head "Ok I understand. Listen I better get going."

I nod my head she gets her stuff and walks into the girls room I assume to say good bye. I take a seat at the kitchen island. I buried my head in my face. I sat there and thought. I just thought about how Tris was gone and how so much had changed over the past 7 years. She would have loved what happened to Chicago. How she would have loved the girls.

The girls!

I sit up fast and remember that the girls are still here. I shake off the thoughts of Tris and walk over to the girls room. I softly knock on the door.

"Girls?" I say through the door "I was thinking we go out for dinner and maybe take a walk."

The door opens and Madison and Emma are standing on the other side. Madison smile before she answers "We'd like that very much."

"Ok that's great. Why don't you guys grab a jacket and we'll head out."

Madison walks over to their closet and opens it up she pulls out two jackets. Just before she's about to close the door I notice something in the corner.

"What's that?" I ask pulling it out of the closet. It's a long board with four wheels on the bottom.

"It's my skateboard." Madison answers "I used to use it to get around the fringe."

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah see you stand on it like this," she takes the board from my hands and places it on the floor. She stands on the board finding her balance on it. "And then if you want to move you push of with this foot."

"And you use this to get around?"

"Yeah" she says getting off the board "I can even put Emma on it."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah well, I needed to find ways to get us both around when we needed to get out..." she trails off and I know I'm getting to a sensitive topic.

"Well you wanna take it out?" I ask her trying to change the topic and right as I say those words her face lights up. Her eyes go wide and a smile forms on her face. She nods eagerly.

"Ok then grab your jackets and lets go."

Madison POV:

I zip up my new jacket up as we walk out of Tobias' apartment building. I'm holding my skateboard in one hand and Emma's hand in the other. Tobias wanted to take us to eat and then to the park.

We walk to a restaurant near by and Tobias orders for us. Its more food that we dont know and is surprisingly very good. After he orders a slice of Dauntless cake for each of us. It taste even better the second time.

We then walk to a park across from the restaurant and I immediately put my board down and start to ride around the park Tobias watches as Emma tries to chase after me. After a lap around the park I pull Em on with me and together we both glide around the park. I take her around a few times before she wants of and then I leave her by Tobias and I take off again. I feel the wind in my face hitting my face and the feeling of being free. Almost like a bird flying through the sky. It's the feeling that I fell in love with a long time ago.

When I rode my skateboard I felt like nothing was wrong and that I lived a normal life. Slowly I lifted my arms out and spread them out like they where my wings.

I'm going around the park once more and when I pass Tobias and Emma. Just for a second I catch Tobias' eye as I ride by. He has the same look on his face that Christina had. I start to think back to what Christina said to us, how we reminded her of an old friend she had, I think back to last night. Back to what he said "I couldn't protect you but I'll protect them" I think back to the box of clothes hidden in the closet. The shirt with blood on. I think back to what Tobias said about how he fell in love. It suddenly all comes together. Tobias lost the girl he loved in a war and she was friends with Christina and somehow me and Emma are tied into all of this. Tobias was only 16 when he fell in love and then lost her. He had also said that he was beaten by his father like us. I don't know how but in this moment any doubts I had ever had of Tobias left me. In those few seconds of looking into Tobias' eyes my entire perspective of Tobias changed. All he wanted was a second chance. It was in that moment I realised

We are his second chance.

 **Wow a lot happened here. Did you catch the what I did with Madi a skateboard and Tris on the zip line? Haha I had that all planned out. I have everything all planned out (just kidding I have no idea what I am doing send help!) Let me know what you think and I will love you forever! Ok Im gonna go see you guys on the flip side**

 **xxFanFicwriter95**


	15. Chapter 15

Madison POV:

I don't get any sleep that night. I'm kept up by the thoughts of what I realized last night. I didn't really know what to think of it. I did know that I could trust Tobias. Which I guess was something I needed to learn to do. All he wanted was to protect them. When I see the sun peak through the curtains on the window I slowly get out of bed take my notebook and walk into the kitchen. I sit at the table again and begin to write again. After about a half hour I hear my stomach grumble I was really hungry and I knew Tobias wouldn't be up for a while. I thought back to yesterday and how Tobias said I could get anything I wanted from the kitchen. I got up from my seat walked over to the fruit bowl and pulled out an orange. I turned and looked at the knifes that he kept on the counter.

"Not yet" I whispered to myself. I peeled the orange the way he showed me to and I sat back down and ate it while I wrote.

After a few more minutes Emma walked out of the room with her new art supplies in hand.

"Hey Em" I said

"Hi" she said and she sat down right next to me and began to draw. I watched her draw for a while she was drawing what looked two small ships again but this time they were not in the middle of a big storm, it looked like they were sailing towards a harbor. I was so caught up in watching her that I didn't notice Tobias walk in the room

"What are you guys doing" He asked and I jumped.

Emma quickly shuts her drawing book hiding her drawing.

"What's that" he asks again.

"Um Christine bought Emma some drawing stuff. She was just drawing."

"Oh can I see?" he asks. Emma slowly opens up her note book and shows him what she was drawing. He takes the book in his hands and examines it.

"Wow" he says "this..this is really good. Emma you drew this all by yourself?"

She nods with a small smile on her face.

"This is amazing." says and the smile on Emma's face grows bigger.

"Come on I'm gonna make breakfast."

Tobias starts pulling out things to make a breakfast and starts pouring things in bowls and mixing things.

Me and Emma watch him.

"You guys wanna help?" I shake my head no but Em nods her head eagerly. Tobias motions for her to come near him and she looks at me for a second and I nod my head at her. Then she walks over to Tobias and he shows how to mix the batter and then pour on the stove to make what he called a pancakes.

"So girls, according to city laws, you both need to be enrolled in school."

"School?" I ask.

"Yeah school."

"Ok"

"So today I'm gonna take you guys down to the school and we will get you all set up and then we will pack everything up because I found us a new house"

"So we got a lot to do today." I say

"Yeah so lets eat up and then we'll get started."

Once we finish eating Em and I get dressed. She puts on tights and long t-shirt. I grab a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I put Emma's hair in two braids and throw mine in a pony tail. We then meet Tobias in the kitchen and we all walk to the car together.

The ride to the school is short and quiet. It was only a few blocks from Tobias' apartment. We pulled up in front of the school and walked up the steps to a big building. Tobias leads us to room called the front office. Inside there is a lady sitting at a desk next to a door that says Principle Pedrad on it and a few chairs on the side of the room. There are 2 kids sitting in the chairs but other than that the room is empty.

"Tobias right on time is waiting for you. Go right in."

"Thank you." he says and guides us through the door.

In the room is a large desk with a blond women siting at typing away at a computer. She looks up from her computer and smiles at us

"Tobias," she says

"Shauna " Tobias replies.

"Are these the girls you told me about"

"Yes"

"Well I see what you mean about well you know" Shauna looks at us for a few minutes with sadness in her eyes. "Im sorry but could I hug you guys?" I look at Emma and she gives me a small nod, I look back at Shauna a nod towards her. We walk towards her and Shauna comes near us. She doesnt walk because she is in chair. She rolls herself towards us and we awkwardly give her a hug.

"Where are your legs Shauna?" Tobias asks.

"Oh Caleb has them. Something about wanting to make them more efficient and easier to move I don't. I swear he spends more time working on those legs than I do wearing them."

"Well that's Caleb for you."

"Have you talked to him?" she asks "does he know?"

"Not yet but I'm gonna tell him soon"

"Ok. Well girls please have a seat." she wheels herself back behind her desk and motions towards the chairs in front of her desk for us to sit down.

"You girls need to enroll in the school and we need to place you guys academically so we know what to expect from you guys in your classes. So I need to know how much schooling you guys have had. I know there was a school in the fringe but I don't have it on record that you girls attended there"

"No we didn't." I said "Umm my mother taught me like the basics of reading, writing and math, and then uh and then she" I looked at Tobias and he nodded for me to carry on. "she couldn't teach Emma so I taught her everything I knew."

Shauna nods and writes something down on her papers. She asks a few more questions about how we could read and how much math we understood.

"Okay so here's what I recommend for you two. I think it would be best to place you two in the grade that you both would be in if you had started school with everyone else. So for Emma that would be grade 2 and for Madison that would be grade 8. I would also advice a personal tutor for the both of you, someone who can go over the work with you and review everything just to help keep you both on track. The school year just started so you two haven't missed much and it should be easy for you to catch up""

"Sounds like a plan" Tobias says

"Great then the girls can start next week and I'll have someone show you around the school and by the time you are done it should be lunch time so you could sit in for that if you would like." Shauna says when she gets interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she says. A girl with light brown hair and pale skin walks in. She was wear black pants and a red top, she had a backpack slung over one shoulder and carried a notebook in one hand.

"You wanted to see me ?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Madison, Emma this is Cath." shes says to me and Em. "Cath this is Emma and Madison they are new students staring here next week. Cath I was wondering if you could show Madison and Emma around."

"Sure no problem." Cath said.

"Great and Tobias I need to talk to you"

Me and Emma stood up and went with Cath while Tobias and Shauna stayed in her office.

 **Hola! I wanted to thank y'all for reading my story I can not thank you all enough for that. I love each and everyone of you and it means the world to me that you read my story and I would love to know you think so leave me a review on what you favorite part of this chapter was see you guys soon**

 **xxFanFicwriter95**


End file.
